El mejor de los tontos
by Aika Yami
Summary: Cuando todo iba de maravilla, el odio entre familias siempre impide la felicidad entre los miembros de éstos. Sasuke siente que Hinata le dijo una mentira a medias y ella pronto descubrió que ser castigada por él, le encantaba. SasuHina One-shot AU Lemon


**~El mejor de los tontos… ****SasuHina**(SasukexHinata)

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Categoría:** M

**Autora: **Aika-sasuhina, Aika-chan.

-hablan-

-"_recuerdos"-_

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **__pensamientos__**"-.**_

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto. **__Esto es sin un fin comercial._

_La canción _**Since I've Been Loving You **_tampoco me pertenece sino a_** Led Zeppelin**_, yo solo uso las maravillosas estrofas para poder llevar a cabo el Fic._

**OoOoOoOoO**~El mejor de los tontos…~**OoOoOoOo**

**One-shot**

…_y desde que te amo…_

****

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en el cuarto de un hotel cerca de una playa. Se encontraba muy emocionada por los próximos a acontecimientos que se llevaran acabo en la playa que se encontraba cerca de allí.

La habitación en donde se encontraba era muy grande, elegante y refinada, tenía una gran cama con sabanas blancas, las paredes tenían un color crema, tenía un elegante y espacioso baño al igual que el resto de la habitación. Al costado derecho de la gran cama, se encontraba una gran puerta de cristal y madera en el cual se podía salir a tomar el aire fresco que el mar traía consigo.

Ella se encontrando revisando los últimos detalles del vestido que luciría ese día. Ella junto con su novio Sasuke Uchiha, dueño de unas grandes empresas, llevaban más de dos semanas en el "Resort Paradise" arreglando los detalles de pendientes que se llevarían acabo. Su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, la había acompañado asía allí pero una semana después, a petición de su amiga, ya que quería disfrutar del lugar junto a su pareja. La chica rubia acepto.

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba boca abajo acostada en su cama, revisando algunos mensajes que su padre le había mandado, sonrió por los comentarios que le había escrito, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose libre de poder hacer lo que quiera sin tener que sentir la opresión latente en el pecho de estar haciendo algo que la dejaba insatisfecha. Lo estaba desobedeciendo y lo sabia, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre, sin reglas, ni costumbres absurdas.

Giró su rostro de lado izquierdo y reviso el reloj de la pared. 9:15 a.m. -¡ya es tarde!- grito exaltada, se levanto de su posición y rebusco en su habitación su ropa interior, dispuesta a darse un baño. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, dejando ver una gran tina, regadera y muchos accesorios para éste, la chica decidió tomarse una baño caliente, así se le calmarían los nervios.

Ya dentro de la tina, cerró los ojos y disfruto la sensación del agua tibia y el olor a lavanda de los jabones. -¿Cómo es que una mujer como ella, que empezó a trabajar de asistente personal de su jefe, termino siendo su prometida?- Sonrió ante su pensar, suspiro con cansancio. -muchas cosas.- dijo casi en un susurro.

Recostó su espalda en el respaldo y coloco su cabeza en la toalla que le servía de almohada. Cerro sus ojos y dejo su mente en blanco.

.

.

.

.

"_-tengo que lograrlo.-____se dijo así misma una chica de cabello largo hasta la cadera color azul profundo y ojos perlas, se encontraba sentada frente de su tocador peinándose el cabello hasta dejarlo en una cola de caballo, dejo el cepillo en su lugar y se dispuso a ponerse de pie y reviso su vestimenta en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia. _

_Desde hace una semana, deseaba encontrar trabajo, llevaba buscándolo hasta que por un amigo, Kiba Inuzuka, le había hablado a su celular en la mañana del día de ayer, diciéndole que se necesitaba una secretaria en la empresa donde él trabajaba y le recomendó que fuera al día siguiente._

_**-**__hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para que poder ayudarte a encontrar un trabajo, discúlpame si es puesto de una simple secretaria.- _

_Ella le agradeció enormemente. – ¡arigato, Kiba-kun! Yo daré lo mejor de mí.- _

_Kiba se quedo pensativo por unos segundos. –si algún Uchiha quiere humillarte, por tu origen…- hizo una pausa. –no dejes que te humillen, defiéndete Hime, ¿de acuerdo? Porque correré detrás de ti y les golpeare aunque tenga que perder ni trabajo y yo…- _

_Hinata se estaba preocupando por los comentarios de su amigo. –Kiba-kun no- no es ne-necesa-sario que ha-hagas eso por mi, yo… yo puedo de-defenderme sola."-_

_-pues si sigues con esa actitud de ratón asustadizo, créeme que no lograras nada.- termino de decir sin poder evitar reírse de su propio comentario._

_Colgó el teléfono cuando se despidió de él y se dispuso a buscar los papeles necesarios. Y el día de hoy se encontraba en extremo nerviosa, tenia que calmarse, lo sabia, dio un suspiro cansado y busco su bolsa para poder irse a la entrevista de trabajo._

_Al cabo de unos treinta minutos llego al lugar que le había recomendado su amigo. Abrió los ojos con desmesura, vio el papelito que tenia en su mano, esa era la dirección que le habían dado. Era una de las Empresas Uchiha. _

_Suspiro con preocupación, si el dueño, Madara Uchiha, se encontraba ahí, lo mas seguro era que no le darían el trabajo, ya que su padre Hiashi Hyuga, era el rival mas grande de las Empresas Uchiha._

_Trato de tomar todas sus fuerzas posibles y camino hasta poder ingresar al edificio de 15 pisos, dispuesta a dar lo mejor de si en su entrevista de trabajo. _

_Cuando llego al piso 15, se dio cuenta de que no era la única en busca de un empleo, ahí en donde ella se encontraba, había muchas mujeres haciendo una fila enorme, suspiro. Camino hacia la recepcionista. –Disculpe… - _

_La susodicha la miro, era una chica de cabellera larga rubia y de hermoso ojos azules, al escuchar la suave voz, levanto la mirada y sonrió amablemente. –vienes por la entrevista de trabajo. – la peliazul asintió. –Bien, llena este formulario, cuando lo termines me lo entregas, ¿de acuerdo?- Hinata asintió, miro la hoja que le entregaban y se sentó para poder llenarlo. _

_Al cabo de unos minutos, le entrego el formulario y espero su turno, observaba como las demás mujeres salían de dicho despacho,- la presidencia-, llorando, como si les dijeran ahí mismo que no eran requeridas para el trabajo. En cierta forma se asusto, tener un jefe gruñón como ogro no le era agradable a nadie. _

_Cuando llego su turno, respiro profundamente, tratándose de dar el valor necesario para poder seguir adelanta, tenia que conseguir el empleo, no solo por si misma, sino que conseguiría que su padre la dejara de ver como el error que no pudo eliminar de su perfecta vida. _

_Cuando entro al lugar, el aroma masculino le había hipnotizado su olfato provocando que inconscientemente cerrara los ojos, se quedo tan absorta de lo que ella misma hacia que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco cuando escucho la grave voz de un hombre. – ¿te quedaras ahí parada? ¿O planeas pasar? –_

_La morena se sonrojo violentamente, se sintió como una tonta. –go-gome-na-nasai…- dicho esto se sentó frente del escritorio de madera fina, levanto la mirada para poder dar una imagen mas segura de sí misma pero al ver unos ojos negros, que solo demostraban un gran vacío y frialdad, se sintió tan pequeña y que las fuerzas se le iban del cuerpo, provocando que bajara la morada asía su regazo._

_El hombre se aclaró la voz. -¿tienes alguna experiencia laboral? – levanto la mirada para poder observar mas sus reacciones de la mujer que se encontraba frente a él. La observo con claridad, a pesar de que se encontraba sentada, vestía elegantemente, tenía el cabello largo sujetado en una coleta, tenia la piel blanca como él y sus rasgos eran finos. Observaba como temblaba, lo mas seguro le tenia miedo, ya que su presencia siempre causaba temor e inseguridad y eso a él le encantaba provocar eso. Hinata negó con la cabeza, el hombre dio un suspiro cansado. – ¿Sabes hacer algún trabajo en especial?- la ojiperla asintió y sonrió._

_-estudie economía en Estados Unidos, se todo sobre lo que es la administración y las relaciones de mercado.- dijo emocionada por haber sacado a flote sus conocimientos. Bajo su mirada asía el letrero que tenia enfrente, __"Sasuke Uchiha: Jefe de Presidencia." _

_**-"**__¿todos los Uchihas son así?__**"- **__se pregunto la peliazul. Levanto la mirada y trato de enfocar su vista a la persona que tenia frente a si. Lo observo atentamente, mientras él tenia la mirada gacha con los ojos cerrados y tenía los dedos en el puente de la nariz y parecía que pensaba, tal vez en lo último que le habían dicho. El Uchiha tenía el cabello negro azabache, al igual que la noche, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y las facciones de su rostro eran finas, demostraban seriedad y un aire misterioso que cualquier mujer deseara saber. _

_De repente Sasuke se puso de pie y camino asía la puerta del lugar, ahí la peliazul lo siguió observando mas detalladamente, era de complexión delgada, mucho mas alto que ella y a pesar de tener un traje, se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo fibroso, se le podían marcar los bíceps y la chaqueta del traje negro finamente confeccionado, le quedaba pegado al cuerpo y ella puro jurar que si no lo tuviera encima, se le podrían marcar los pectorales y tal vez los abdominales. _

_Sasuke abrió las puertas de madera e hizo unas señales, provocando un gran alboroto fuera del despacho, cerro ambas puertas rápidamente para poder evitar la masa de personas que estaban dispuestas a replicar y al girar sobre sí, se dio cuenta de que la pequeña mujer lo analizaba con esos exóticos ojos blancos.-"¿Qué no pueden disimilar?"- pensó,____desde esa mañana, cada entrevista que estuvo dando, todas las mujeres no hacían mas que mirarlo embobadas, ¿Qué no podían tener mas profesionalismo? De alguna manera esas situaciones lograron incomodarlo, le lanzo una fría mirada, provocando que se sonroje violentamente y bajara su mirar asía su regazo por su imprudencia. _

_Regreso asía su asiento y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la recepcionista, Hinata se pregunto que hacia ella ahí, sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba, y ¿si no le daban el empleo? Se sentiría una fracasada. _

_La rubia le sonrió amablemente, de alguna manera sus nervios se calmaron. La recepcionista le entrego unas carpetas al moreno se retiro. Sasuke la miro fijamente, mientras se disponía a rebuscar el nombre de la peliazul. –aun no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?- _

_A Hinata se le fue la respiración, se puso nerviosa y con una voz casi audible, trato de hablar. –Hi-Hina-nata… Hyu-Hyuga…- _

_Sasuke al escucharla, levanto la mirada sorprendido. La observo con intensidad. –Y si eres una Hyuga, ¿Por qué estas buscando trabajo con el enemigo?- dejo de hacer lo que hacia para ponerle su total atención._

_La ojiperla bajo su mirar con pena. –Por-porque… lo… lo ne-nece-sito…- Sasuke dio un suspiro cansado._

_-¿sabes que tienes suerte de que sea yo el que te esta entrevistando? Si fuera cualquier otro familiar mio, te echaría a patadas de aquí.- Hinata comprendió y antes de que le dijeran la mala noticia que se negaba a escuchar, se levanto del asiento e hiso una reverencia en forma de despedida, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero la voz grave y oscura de Sasuke Uhiha la detuvo. -¿Qué acaso no buscabas trabajo?- ella se irguió y lo miro fijamente con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. –No te preocupes, tienes el trabajo.- dicho esto se levanto del cómodo sillón de cuero negro y levanto el brazo dispuesto a estrechar el suyo, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa. _

_Hinata se sintió tan agradecida, fue directamente con el y estrecho su mano pero algo inesperado sucedió, ambos sintieron que al sentir la calidez del otro, un pequeño toque eléctrico les recorrió las palmas, dejándolos bastante extrañados. Se despidieron y quedaron que ella empezaría a la mañana siguiente._

_Cuando la Hyuga salio del despacho, muchas mujeres que habían perdido la oportunidad de encontrar un trabajo, la miraban con odio, desprecio y desdén. Se incomodo pero sintió que una persona pasaba un brazo enzima de los hombro, busco la mirada del susodicho y se sorprendió que eran unas pupilas cafés y las marcas rojas de su amigo Kiba._

_-y ¿bien?- se separo para observarla mejor. -¿te dieron el empleo?- la morena le sonrió mientras asentía afirmándole que así era._

_-gracias Kiba-kun- dijo y abrazo a su amigo con cariño. _

_-te dije que eras la apropiada para el puesto.- y dicho esto se retiraron juntos. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-fue cuando todo empezó…- dijo en un suspiro, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados. Se quedo un rato dentro del agua, dejándose llevar por la sensación del agua tibia. Escucho que cerca de ella, en uno de los muebles del baño se encontraba su celular vibrando. Se estiro para alcanzarlo y observo la pantalla. "llamada entrante". Contesto, dejando escuchar la voz aguda de su mejor amiga.

_-¿Hina? Ya termine con lo que me encargaste.-_ decía y aunque la peliazul no podía verla ella sonreía por la felicidad de su amiga.

-entonces te espero en mi habitación, ¿Sakura se encuentra contigo?-dijo mientras salía de la bañera, mientras tomaba una gran toalla y la enrollaba en su curvilíneo cuerpo.

_-no, esta con Naruto, en cuanto termine con él, nos alcanza y nos empezaremos a arreglar, ¿de acuerdo?-_

-ahora te veo…- colgó su llamada y se dirigió a ponerse el vestido que utilizaría.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba recostado en la cama de la habitación de sus amigos Sakura y Naruto, tratando de calmar los nervios que se extendían a su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos negros y dejo que la sensación de hormigueo circulara por su cuerpo y en especial en el estomago.

Sin querer dio una sonrisa ladina. Hace dos semanas que se encontraba en el paraíso junto a su novia, Hinata Hyuga. Ambos salían a dar la vuelta por el festival del pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca de su Hotel, iban a la playa, comían deliciosa comida, tomaban exquisitos vinos y sobre todo, lo que más le gustaba al pelinegro, es que desde que llegaron al "Resort Paradise", ellos no habían de dejado de hacer el amor.

Mayormente cuando salían era en las tardes, ya que sus días y sus noches se mantenía ocupados consintiéndose el uno al otro. Después de lo sucedido desde que se habían conocido, no habían tenido descanso, pero la vida es justa, ¡pero claro que sí!

.

.

.

.

"_se escuchaba la melodía de la guitarra, como si tratara de poner un ambiente caliente, justo como para que dos amantes trataran de seducirse entre sí._

_**-…trabajando desde las siete, hasta las nueve cada noche…- **__cantaba el pelinegro en voz baja, solo para él, no quería ser escuchado. –__**…realmente vuelve pesada esta vida…- **__decía mientras aun revisaba algunos papeles, de la oficina, se detuvo un momento y se dio cuenta del significado de la canción. –"¿será ironía o solo casualidad?"- pensó un momento y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, ya que él desde que había tomado las riendas de la empresa, lo único a lo que se dedicaba era a el trabajo. –__**no creo que sea correcto…- **_

_Trato de proseguir con el trabajo matutino y firmar algunas burocracias que eran necesarias. Escucho unos leves golpecitos en la entrada de su oficina y con "adelante" dejo ingresar al intruso que osó interrumpirle. _

_-A-ano… Uchiha-sama.- escucho la dulce voz de una mujer, provocando que levantara la mirada lentamente. Observo la pequeña figura que tenia enfrente, unas piernas delgadas y bien torneadas cubiertas con una falta recta color azul marino, siguió subiendo su mirar, posándolo inevitablemente en una estrecha cintura cubierta con una blusa blanca con detalles de fino encaje y dejando un discreto escote a la vista. Al final de su recorrido se encontró con una cara sonrojada, seguramente por habérsela quedado viendo tan fijamente, examinándola y provocando que la muchacha de ojos perla y cabello suelto color azul largo hasta la cadera se sintiera cohibida._

_Recobro la compostura, permaneciendo en el perfecto porte por el cual se caracterizaba, manteniendo un aspecto firme y seguro de sí mismo, mientras el aire de misterio que lo rodeaba, provocaba incomodidad asía Hinata. -¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto mientas reanudaba su trabajo._

_-perdón, si lo… lo moles-lesto… demo, Usted a-aun no me a-asigna un puesto…- dijo con nerviosismo, sin poder evitarlo. _

_Sasuke la miro fijamente, con una mirada seria. Miro de reojo las columnas de papeles y trabajo acumulado. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia ella y dijo. –Harás dos trabajos.- Hinata lo vio con incomprensión y él continuo. – Serás mi secretaria.- suspiro. – pero también mi asistente personal. –dijo lanzándole una mirada seria._

_Ante esto, la peliazul se sintió nerviosa pero se dirigió hacia su propio escritorio y así poder iniciar con su nuevo empleo."_

.

.

.

.

Desde que la había conocido era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido. Saco su teléfono celular y busco la fotografía que tenia de su prometida. Hinata a pesar de que él siempre fue un jefe muy exigente desde el principio, la ha sabido soportar como nadie. _**–"en realidad he sido el mejor de los tontos."- **_pensó el azabache.

Todo había empezado por ordenes de su abuelo Madara Uchiha, una vez él se había enterado de que la ex –heredera Hyuga trabajaba para él. Le había ordenado que la pusiera a trabajar a un ritmo hasta que ella misma desistiera y dejara el empleo.

Al principio, la trataba como lo que era, una Hyuga incapaz de mantener el puesto en su propia empresa y buscando trabajo en la competencia para matar el hambre. Le hizo trabajar por horas extenuantes, manteniéndola trabajando por horas extras quizás hasta alrededor de las tres de la madrugada y obligándola ir a trabajar hasta las siete de la mañana o quizás más temprano.

-_**hice lo que pude…-**_ se dijo a sí mismo, pero él mas que nadie sabia que le había sido imposible, demasiado tal vez. La dulzura con lo que lo trataba, la amabilidad y tranquilidad que todo su ser desprendía, logro cautivar el bloque de hielo que era su corazón insensible. _**–Porque te amo nena, como te amo…- **_se dijo, recordar el como fue que habían iniciado en cierta forma le agradaba. –_**Cariño, como te amo nena…-**_ no podía dejar de decirlo, por primera vez en su vida se podría decir que estaba realmente enamorado. Una mujer logro enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha. – _**pero nena desde que te amo, estoy apunto de perder la razón…-**_ decía mientras pasaba en dedo índice de la pantalla de su celular. –mis conocidos, Naruto,_** todos trataban de decirme que no me haces bien, **_pero no me importo, en lo mas mínimo.– dijo, cerro los ojos y prosiguio. -_**lo había intentado, kami.- **_dijo de pronto con un tono dramático, giro su rostro hacia arriba y miro el techo blanco. Él pensó que en ese instante se volveria loco o quizás ya lo estaba. _**–déjame decirte que hice lo que pude…-**_

.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke Uchiha trataba de concentrarse en el trabajo que tenia acumulado, o mas bien, se encontraba adelantando el trabajo del próximo mes. No quería ver nada, no quería ver la hora, no quería ver a nadie, solo concentrarse en el trabajo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos._

_Escucho que las puertas de su oficina se abrían de par a par, dejando entrar a un Uchiha mayor que él realmente enfadado. Sasuke ni siquiera lo miro, por el olor de su perfume deducía que era su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha._

_-se puede saber, ¿desde que horas has estado trabajando?- pregunto con una suave voz, característica de él._

_Sasuke no lo miro, __pro__siguió con su trabajo. __**–**__He estado__** trabajando desde las siete de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche…-**__ dijo mientras enfocaba su mirar. –pero como he estado últimamente ansioso, me he dispuesto adelantar el trabajo del mes próximo desde hace dos días.- Itachi lo miro levemente sorprendido, su hermano menor tenia grandes ojeras oscurecidas por la falta de sueño. –Sabes, todo este trabajo__** vuelve mi vida pesada…**__- dijo con cierto toque de sarcasmo en la voz, el Uchiha mayor observo a su alrededor y vio que había muchos sobres de café y la oficina tenia muchos papeles regados por todos lados._

_Itachi lo miro con preocupación. -¿y tu secretaria? ¿No debería estar aquí contigo?- pregunto__,__ Sasuke agacho su mirada hacia__ los documentos__, el ojinegro mayor pensó que ahora si su hermano parecía un robot programado solo para el trabajo._

_-precisamente por ella me la he pasado trabajando, no quiero que se quede horas extras.-_

_-¿no se supone que tu mismo la has traído trabajando desde muy tarde? Ahora de la nada la tratas como una reina y hasta la retiras temprano. ¿Por qué no mejor la echas? Si ya no te sirve…- dijo con un tono de desinterés, provocando que Sasuke aventara con enojo los papeles que estaba utilizando, lo miro con furia._

_-¡¿Por qué mejor no dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas? ¡Si la he tratado así no es por que yo quiera, fueron órdenes del abuelo y él es el más interesado de que ella se largue de la empresa! y créeme que yo jamás seria capaz de correrla por que…- callo de inmediato, ya ni siquiera sabia que estaba diciendo. Itachi le sonrío pícaramente y fue acercando su rostro hasta él._

_-¿desde cuando te gusta?- Sasuke guardo silencio ante lo dicho por su hermano. ¿Qué si le gustaba? Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, claro que era una mujer muy hermosa y cuando se vestía de vez en cuando con ropa casual, lucia a flote las curvas que tenia y a él por extraño que parecía, le encantaba. Tal vez su subconsciente la deseaba y él como todo un Uchiha nunca lo admitiría, pero así era, deseaba a Hinata Hyuga._

_-deja de decir tonterías… yo…- se aclara la garganta. –No me gusta.- dijo un poco nervioso mientras se sonrojaba ante su hermano. Itachi sonrió de lado._

_-si como digas, mocoso… pero lo que si puedo decirte es que lo mismo me paso con Konan.- dio un resoplido de burla. –no comía, no dormía bien, trataba de evitarla a toda costa, parecía un completo idiota…- dijo y miro de reojo a su hermano menor._

_Sasuke ante lo ultimo dicho, se enojo ante la insinuación y se paro, azotando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa. -¿Qué no entiendes? ¡No me gusta! No estoy actuando como…- quiso terminar pero una punzada en su cabeza y un desmayo se lo impidió._

_Itachi se alarmo y se dirigió al otro lado del escritorio. Si no fuera por que era una persona seria desde el nacimiento, él mismo juraría que se hubiera partido de la risa. –__**kami, esto no esta bien…- **__dijo y se coloco en cuclillas, movió un mechón de cabello del rostro de su hermano y coloco uno de sus brazos encima de su cuello, tratando de que se pusiera de pie. Era increíble, el cuerpo de Sasuke había aguantado dos días sin dormir, ni siquiera había ido a su departamento para comer o darse un baño y ahora estaba inconsciente__,__ ¡dormido! Su cuerpo no aguantó mucho y cayó rendido y todo a causa de una mujer._

_Si que eran peligrosas, demasiado para la salud de un hombre, saco su teléfono celular y coloco a Sasuke en una posición muy peculiar, puso el "modo cámara" y se tomo una foto con él. -Una pequeña travesura de vez en cuando no mata a nadie- se dijo mientras daba la opción "guardar" –y mucho menos si el baka de mi hermano se entera…- sonrió de lado y se dispuso a llevarlo hacia el departamento de su tonto hermano menor._

_Por supuesto que Sasuke se entero que había pasado esa noche, ya que había despertado esa mañana con algo de fiebre y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Como todo un genio, se había dado cuenta de la fotografía que le había tomado su hermano mientras él estaba inconsciente. _

_Se fijo en su reloj y vio que ya era cerca del medio día. Tenía el trabajo acumulado y sin haberlo pensado mucho, tomo el teléfono de su casa que se encontraba en el pequeño mueble de su cama y llamo a su oficina._

_El teléfono sonaba pero nadie contestaba, lo mas seguro era que Hinata no se encontraba ahí se había ido a comer. Estaba apunto de colgar pero el sonido del pequeño aparato siendo levantado y la suave voz de su asistente sonó del otro lado.-"oficina del señor Sasuke Uchiha."- quedo aturdido un momento pero trato de contestarle como siempre._

_-Hinata, necesito que busques unos papeles que están en mi escritorio y vengas a mi departamento.- ordeno, la peliazul al escuchar la grave voz de su jefe, se sorprendió un poco, ya que desde que habían empezado a trabajar juntos, los dos primeros meses estaban bien, se coordinaban a la perfección pero el ultimo mes su jefe se estaba comportando muy extraño para con ella, ya que ya no le hacia que se quedara hasta tarde para hacer__ los__ trabaj__o__s y jornadas extenuantes y de vez en cuando sentía su pesada mirada. La ponía nerviosa, demasiado._

_-ha-hai, Uchiha-sa-sama…- dijo con una voz muy suave. Colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a entrar a la oficina del pelinegro. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió con desmesura por el gran desastre que había en ese lugar. Dio un suspiro cansado, mientras se disponía a ponerlo en orden, no entendía porque de la noche a la mañana el la evitaba. ¿Acaso ya no hacia un trabajo eficiente? De seguro pensaba correrla. Se asusto con su propio pensamiento y mejor decidió que tenía que buscar los papeles que le encargaron. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La Hyuga llego al departamento del Uchiha, se dio cuenta que era un lugar muy lujoso, mucho mas que la calle donde ella alquilaba la pequeña casita. Se dispuso a entrar en el edificio y encontró la recepción, __un hombre mayor le habia __d__icho __ que "él señor Uchiha la espera". Se sentía un tanto nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que venia al edificio que pertenecía al Uchiha. __Camino por la recepcion hasta encontrar unas puertas plateadas y __subió por un elevador._

_Cuando llego a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba semi –abierta, se dispuso a entrar sin hacer ruido. Cuando se dio la media vuelta, casi se quedo muda ante la imagen que presenciaba, en uno de los sofás, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha recostado, dando una imagen serena y no la que siempre solía dar. Se acercó poco a poco a él y dejo los papeles en la mesita que se encontraba enfrente. No supo porque el verlo así le dio unas grandes ganas de pasar sus delgados dedos por el sedoso cabello azabache, tenía una expresión que ella nunca había visto en alguien y de alguna manera logro conmoverla._

_Estiro su mano para poder tocarlo, desde hace unos días la ojiperla se sentía más tímida si él la miraba tan intensamente. Se encontraba a unos centímetros de poder sentir la suave piel, deseaba tocarlo, quizás más que eso y no sabia que era, tal vez ella subconscientemente deseaba a su propio jefe o quizás se había enamorado o tal vez solo le gustaba su físico, como a tantas mujeres._

_Se que do tan ensimismada que se espantó cuando el ojinegro abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándola fijamente con esa misma mirada inexpresiva. Se alejó de golpe, avergonzada por haber sido mal educada__ por haber invadido su privacidad__. _

_El azabache por su parte se enderezo y bostezo un poco. -¿acaso te gusta ver a las personas mientras duermen, Hyuga?- dijo con tono casi sarcástico. Hinata solo pudo agachar su mirada. El pelinegro suspiro y se fijo en los papeles. –Ya puedes irte.- dijo con voz cortante mientras giraba la mirada hacia el lado contrario. La peliazul se molesto un poco y quedo un poco extrañada. ¿No se supone que trabajaba para él? Cada vez lo entendía menos. Ella negó con la cabeza haciendo que el moreno la mirara levemente sorprendido. –te estoy dando una orden, ¿te atreves a contradecirme?—_

_Hinata suspiro para darse fuerzas y levanto la mirada con decisión. –yo… yo qui-quiero a-a-ayudarlo… Uchiha-sama…-_

_El moreno se sorprendió levemente, ella, su asistente y secretaria lo estaba deso__b__ediendo. Y siempre había pensado que ella era tan tímida. Suspiro. –si me empiezas a estorbar, te largas.- dijo con un tono frio. La Hyuga asintió feliz por que él había aceptado dejar que se quedara y no echarla o hacerla a un lado como __ultimamente__ hacia._

_Terminaron de hacer el resto del trabajo acumulado, pero como consecuencia ya era alrededor de las diez de la noche. Ambos se sentían agotados y más el peliazabache por estar algo enfermo y todo por no haber dormido lo suficiente y haber descuidado la salud._

_-ano… Uchiha-sama…- dijo la ojiperla._

_Sasuke la miro de reojo y estaba sonrojada, como si lo que quisiera decirle le fuera muy difícil. –hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Solo dime Sasuke, me haces sentir mayor.- ella se sonrojo mas. No sabía por que pero si no fuera por que él era muy serio se hubiera burlado. - ¿Qué quieres decirme?-_

_-que si… si no le importa.- sus mejillas agarraron color. –po-podria pre-preparar algo pa-para los dos.- Sasuke sonrió de lado, cuando Hinata se sonrojaba de esa manera lo encontraba adorable._

_-¿sabes cocinar?- pregunto en un tono medio burlón. Hinata asintió, mientras sonreía. –como quieras…- _

_Hinata complacida se levanto demasiado rápido, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo sobre el moreno__ a causa de la emosion__. Sasuke por su parte, solo había atinado sostenerla de la cintura y atraerla hacia él. Pegando sus frentes. El aroma que desprendió su cuello lo aturdió. Sintieron el aliento del otro cerca, muy cerca de sus rostro, haciendo que la Hyuga se sonrojara con violencia y a el Uchiha solamente cerrara los ojos, tratando de inhalar el aroma que desprendía todo el ser de la frágil morena._

_Sasuke sintió que la peliazul trataba de ponerse de pie. Sabia que quería apartase. Él por su parte se lo impidió, tratando de contenerla por la cintura sin lastimarla, queriendo quedarse así con ella encima de él. La sostuvo con un fuerte abrazo, posando sus manos por su espalda y sosteniéndole los muslos, haciendo que ella misma pudiera sentarse por completo mientras abría las piernas y las colocaba lado a lado._

_La ojiperla no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo se dejaba llevar por él. El poder sentir como sus grandes manos masculinas pasaban por su espalda y la acariciaba, como pasaba la punta de su nariz por su cuello y cerca de la oreja derecha. Ella, a pesar de estar nerviosa y tratar de mantenerse cuerda, quiso poner resistencia, ponerse de pie y salir de allí._

_Coloco las palmas de sus manos en el pecho del moreno e intento apartarlo, Sasuke al ver que se quería poner de pie, la libero. _

_Hinata busco su bolsa y fue directo a la puerta de la entrada. Estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte hasta que sintió que él la sostenía del brazo y la abrazó por la espalda, pegándola a su pecho esculpido por el ejercicio. _

_Sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello y una de sus orejas, de pronto la voz gruesa y ronca de él le susurro. –no te vayas… permíteme estar así esta ocasión, onegai…__**desde que te amo **__he querido estar así contigo__- _

_La peliazul no hacia mas que dar pequeños suspiros, él azabache le acariciaba el abdomen, aspiraba su aroma, daba suaves besos, quería escucharla, ¡maldición! Cuanto deseaba escuchar de sus carnosos labios un suspiro con su nombre._

_Aunque nunca quiso admitirlo, siempre le había llamado la atención de que no se le abalanzara encima y mucho menos querer intentar algo con él. El Uchiha, desde que se había dado cuenta de que la veía mas como mujer que como empleada, siempre que podía, trataba de acercase mas y mas, pero siempre le venia a la mente la imagen de sus abuelo y se echaba para atrás._

_Y ahora que la tenia así, junto a él, sintiendo como una de sus manos se metían bajo la blusa blanca y el poder tocar la suave piel del plano abdomen, de ninguna manera la dejaría. Jamás se había sentido tan extasiado con una mujer._

_Hinata sentía escalofríos corre__r__ desde su vientre hacia su columna, sentía que su propio cuerpo tenia sensaciones que nunca había sentido. Sasuke beso su cuello y se acercó hasta el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y lo mordió provocando que la ojiperla diera un gran gemido, eso lo complació. -¡Sa-sasuke! O-onegai… de-deten-te…- su cuerpo se fue hacia adelante y apoyo las palmas en la puerta. _

_El moreno aprovecho el movimiento y decidió explorar más, dirigió una de sus manos hacia abajo y con la yema de sus dedos rosó la falda y parte de sus muslos. La otra mano fue hacia arriba y empezó a desabotonarle la blusa que tenia puesta y deslizarla por los delgados brazos, mientras repartía besos por__ la espalda y__ los hombros blancos de la chica._

_La ojiperla daba pequeños gemidos ya que sentía que el cuerpo se le ponía caliente, no podía impedírselo, ella aunque nunca lo dijo y no hizo algo al respecto, en muy profundo de su ser, lo deseaba. No era por que veía lo que el resto de las chicas veían siempre en el moreno, sino que Sasuke tenia algo que siempre le había llamado la atención. No sabía como explicarse. De alguna manera retorcida quería que él la siguiera tocando. _

_Así que sin más, cansada de no hacer algo, de seguir aguantando las ganas de quedarse sin hacer nada, se dio la media vuelta y lo besó. Sasuke, ante la sorpresa, trato de corresponderle y así lo hizo. La acorralo por la pared más cercana y la besaba con pasión. La besaba salvajemente e introdujo su lengua a la pequeña cavidad, Hinata solo pudo enredar su cabello azabache entre sus dedos y cuello, aferrándose a él, tratando de soportar el ritmo que él le marcaba._

_Ella jugó con su cabello, tratando de acercarlo hacia si misma y él deslizo sus manos por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas, deslizo las manos hasta llegar al trasero y lo apretó juguetonamente. _

_La peliazul ante esto dejo de besarlo y soltó un sonoro gemido, Sasuke sonrió complacido y se dispuso a besar su cuello nuevamente, provocando que ella deslizara la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole más acceso a éste. La adrenalina y la ansiedad de que quizás la pudiera hacer suya, corría por sus venas. Le apretó el trasero nuevamente y la alzo, apretándola contra el bulto__ prominente__ de sus pantalones. Hinata sentía que la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba mucho más ya que él empezó a caminar hacia un lugar, no le tomo mucha importancia y se dispuso a besarle el cuello como él se lo había hecho a ella. Todo __fue lengua __y dientes._

_Sasuke había empezado a caminar hacia su habitación, no creyó correcto poseerla en plena sala y el poder ser atrapados no le pareció para nada placentero. Con un poco de dificultad abrió la puerta y la empujo de una patada, camino hacia su cama y la recostó._

_Observo su cara __son__roja, alumbrada por la luz de la luna, los ojos brillantes cargados de deseo y sus labios ligeramente hinchados. Le fascino esa imagen, tanto tiempo queriendo verla de esa manera y ahora que la tenia así y podía contemplarla todo el tiempo que quisiera, hacia que su miembro se hinchara y le doliera. Hinata deslizo las pequeñas manos por sus brazos, hasta llegar a su rostro y poder besarlo. _

_Dicha acción, el ojinegro la aprovechó para desabrochar el sostén, ella solo escucho el "clic", la liberación de sus grandes pechos y una pequeña brisa proveniente de la ventana, provocando que sus pezones se le endurecieran para interrumpir el beso que ella había iniciado y cubrirse el torso. El Uchiha rio complacido ante su acción y tomo las pequeñas manos __que le cubrian el__ pecho prominente. –déjame verlos…- susurro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y si detenerse, atrapo uno de sus senos entre sus labios y dientes. Degustaba el sabor y la textura, mientras sentía como el pezón se endurecía __dentro de su boca __a causa de la excitación. _

_Hinata coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de él, diciéndole sin palabras que no se detuviera, mientras la otra se deslizaba por la ancha espalda y pasaba los delgados dedos por los musculo marcados. El azabache coloco una mano sobre su otro pecho y lo apretó con erotismo, mientras__ que con__ la otra trataba de subir por la falda._

_Cuando soltó su pezón, una pequeña explosión sonó h__aciendo__ eco__ por__ la habitación haciendose presente. Se__ separo un poco y se__ dispuso a quitarse la camisa negra que portaba, dejando un abdomen esculpido frente la ojiperla. B__ajo y b__eso su abdomen__, __jugó con el ombligo haciendo que Hinata gimiera más. Subió para besarle el cuello nuevamente, dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas y moradas. Sus manos se mantenían ocuparas desabrochándole la falda oscura._

_Una vez sin dicha prenda, dejandola solo con las bragas de encage blanco, se dispuso a jugar un poco. Beso de nueva cuenta los senos, amamantado de nuevo los botones rosados, mientras dirigia su mano hacia abajo. _

_Deslozo dos de sus dedos por encima de la fina tela, provocando que un nudo placentero se le formara en el vientre de la peliazul y la humedad aumentara, haciendo que se mojaran los traviesos dedos._

_Hinata gemia, era musica para los oidos del azabache, ella apretaba las sabanas de la cama con sus manos y arqueaba levemente la espalda. El ojinegro dejo descansar los pechos de la ojiperla y repartio besos por el abdomen, casi llegando hasta las bragas. _

_Hinata suspiro, esperando que el prosiguiera pero al ver que el tomaba una de sus piernas y besaba la pantorrilla, asendiendo lentamente, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro casi de desepcion. _

_Sasuke al escucharla, se levanto para poder mirarla mejor, sonrio de lado. -espera pequeña hentai... Que aun no termino.- dijo y desendio para hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna._

_Termino con su cometido y la beso en los labios, el por su parte se dispuso a desabrocharse los pantalones y bajarlos junto a la ropa interior, liberando su miembro erecto e hinchado por la espera. La beso de nuevo y le quito las bragas blancas a la ojiblanca._

_Introdujo su lengua a la cavidad y la peliazul le respondio. Sentian que sus cuerpos estaban en llamas, tanto calor era insoportable. Ambos cuerpos temblaban a causa de que los sexos se daban pequenos roces. Sasuke dejo de besarla y se dirigio hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica, mientras colocaba sus muslos sobre sus hombros. Lamio y beso cada pliegue y lugar que encontraba. Saboreo y chupo fuertemente, haciendo que la ojiperla gimiera mas alto y colocara ambas manos en la cabeza del azabache, enredando los cabellos negros como el carbon, mientras el subia las manos y le acariciaba sus curvas hasta llegar a los senos y apretarlos. _

_La Hyuga se retorcia de placer y no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su ahora amante. -Sa-Sasuke!- el pelinegro le brindaba mas placer, ya que descubrio que amaba escucharla gritar. No le importaba si hacian mas ruido de lo normal, no le importaba si un vecino les gritaba que se callaran, no le importaba nada, solo escuchar que la mujer que tenia recostada en su cama siguiera disfrutando las sensaciones que su persona le brindaba. Introdujo su lengua, penetrandola, haciendo que se arqueara y estubiera apunto de llegar al mana que tanto anoraba. _

_Abrio los ojos y levanto la mirada para poder observarla mejor, sus pechos subian y bajaban en busca de oxigeno y apretaba lo mas fuertemente posible las sabanas azules de su cama, sonrio y prosiguio con lo que hacia. Pronto Hinata sintio la liberacion de su bajo vientre, mientras cerraba los ojos a causa de la gran presion que sentia. _

_Cuando recupero parte de sus sentidos y abrio los ojos, observo como su cuerpo era absorvido por una mirada de ojos negros y una sonrisa de satisfaccion se poso en sus labios rosados, como si con eso quisiera darle las gracias. El azabache le sonrio de vuelta y se inclino para posar unos pequenos y sencillos besos en los labios de la peliazul, mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas. Tomo cada muslo y tomo su miembro para poder colocarlo en su entrada. Cerro los ojos ante la sensacion del roce y de un sertero, unico y fuerte embiste entro en ella bruscamente. Sintio que algo se habia roto, escucho el grito de dolor y abrio los ojos para poder verle la cara contrariada de dolor junto con unas cristalinas lagrimas deslisandose por los ojos de la Hyuga. Sasuke ante esto se sintio avergonzado por no haberse tomado la molestia de preguntarle si era virgen. Con su lengua le limpio las lagrimas y beso tiernamente la punta de la nariz de la ojiperla. -gomene... Demo, no sa...- Hinata coloco un par de dedos en los labios carnosos del chico, impidiendole que se disculpara. _

_-no te preocupes...- Sasuke la beso para tratar de calmarla, mientras esperaba unos minutos para que ella se acostumbrara a el. La chica movio levemente las caderas y Sasuke lo tomo como una senal. Se empezo a mover lentamente, se tenia que conteniendo, ya que si lo hacia rapido como quisiera, la lastimaria y eso no era lo que queria. Hinata mordia su labio inferior, aguantandose el ligero dolor que sentia en ese momento, ya que si el ojinegro no hubiera "jugado" con ella, le hubiera dolido mucho peor. Acarisio su espalda y torso con carino._

_El moreno trataba de no emitir sonido alguno, solo queria escucharla. La chica sentia la necesidad de ir mas fuerte sin saber por que. Asi que enrredo sus piernas en la cadera de el, provocando accidentalmente que diera una embestida mas profunda y fuerte, haciendo que ambos emitieran un sonoro gemido. Sasuke suspiro y dijo. -no... Hagas eso... Apenas puedo ir lento...- la chica hizo caso omiso y volvio a hacer el mismo movimiento, haciendo que suspiraran de nuevo. El moreno le hizo caso esta vez y empeso a dar embestidas mas rapidas._

_Hinata sentia que su cuerpo se movia salvajemente, a causa de los movimientos del Uchiha. Ella de improviso empezo a mover las caderas tratando de imitarlo. -ma-mas!- grito y Sasuke se detuvo un momento. Tomo ambas piernas por las pantorrillas de la mujer y las coloco sobre sus hombros, empezo a darle embestidas mas profundas y serteras. Haciendo que la sensacion de estar dentro de ella fuera mejor. _

_La Hyuga no soporto mas y se abrazo a su torso, enterrando las unas en el. Sasuke sentia que encualquier momento podia venirse y sabia que Hinata tambien, ya que le apretaba en miembro con desmesura. La abrazo por la cintura y le dio una fuerte embestida, tocando un punto sencible en ella haciendo que su cuerpo se contragera, arqueara la espalda y tubiera el segundo ormasmo de la noche. Sasuke ante esto, no pudo evitar correrse dentro de ella. Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro, mientras sentian que su ser les era llevado al nirvana. Y cuando todo termino, trato de acostarse a su lado, con tal de no aplastarla con su peso._

_Ambos giraron su rostro para mirar al otro y sonreirse traviesamente. Sasuke estiro su brazo derecho y la sugeto de la cintura, atrayendola hacia el y poder abrazarla. Hinata acepto y lo abrazo de la cintura masculina. Pronto los dos jovenes sintieron un gran cansancio a causa de la reciente actividad y se quedaron dormidos."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke sonrio ante ese recuerdo, fue la primera vez que estubieron juntos. Aunque claro que no fue la última. **-he llorado y mis lagrimas caian como la lluvia.- **porque no aceptarlo, apesar de ser un hombre orgulloso, habia llorada por la perdida de la Hyuga. **- las escuchaste caer... **Hime...- Por muy estúpido que sonara, pero asi fue...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Las cosas habian resultado de maravilla entre ellos las dos semanas siguientes, ambos se habian dicho que se querian e intentaban llevar una relacion a cabo. Se empezaron a conocer mucho mas, iban a la casa del otro para hacer una cena entre los dos, ver peliculas y por que no, tiempo para estar a solas. _

_El abuelo de Sasuke, Madara Uchiha, se habia enterado de la relacion que mantenia su nieto menor con la Hyuga. Le habia causado una gran desepcion y le habia advertido que si no la dejaba iba a desheredarlo, dejando a Itachi como su heredero universal. A el por su parte, le habia dejado en claro que no le importaba y que por nada del mundo dejaria a la Hyuga. _

_Todo iba a la perfeccion, todo iba muy bien hasta que cierta tarde, cuando la peliazul se encontraba sola en su casa, habia recibido la visita mas inesperada. Ya ni siquiera Sasuke podria defenderla, ya que se encontraba en un viaje relampago y no iba a llegar hasta la noche._

_Frente a ella se encontraba su padre, con esa mirada sebera y esos ojos blancos frios como el hielo. Mirandola, ella por educacion lo dejo entrar y cuando habia cerrado la puerta y se habia virado, sintio que un fuerte golpe en la mejilla le giraba el rostro. Las lagrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos y un poco de sangre se le escurria por la comisura de los labios. Sorprendida, miro a su padre y pudo darse cuenta de que habia una gran furia contenida en esos ojos blancos implacables._

_-no puedo creer que seas tan estupida, Hinata!- ella no entendia el porque de su desconcierto e iba a preguntarle el porque, pero vio como su padre le lanzaba un periodico que caia hasta sus menudos pies. Ella lo recogio y con la vista borrosa pudo darse cuenta de la razon. En primera plana salian Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga, tomados de la mano en un centro comercial y como titular, en letras grandes decia: __"La pareja del año__." Ella abrio los ojos con desmesura y miro a su padre, el cual se enco encontraba impasiente por obtener una respuesta. -tienes algo que decir a tu defensa?- ella nego con la cabeza. -bien, por que tengo algo para ti...- sentencio y la peliazul no tuvo mas que escucharlo._

_Al dia siguiente, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba revisando unos papeles que su hermano le habia mandado. Escucho que la puerta se abria y el perfume de su novia le llego hasta el. Con una pequna sonrisa apenas visible, levanto la mirada para verla pero el no habia sido recibido como esperaba. Casi se le partia el corazon de verla en un estado deplorable, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, en su cara se le podian marcar las ojeras, de seguro por la falta de suenio. Iba a ponerse de pie, pero ella se lo impidio con una mano y le extendio una carpeta. El la miro extraniado. -que es esto.- pregunto. La ojiblanco recogio un mechon y se lo paso tras su oreja izquierda._

_-es... Mi renuncia.- dijo con una seriedad que el jamas habia escuchado salir de esos labios. _

_-porque?- queria saberlo. No se lo iba a dejar tan facil._

_Ella trago saliva ante lo que le iba a decir. -por que me aburri de estar contigo, ya no te amo.- Sasuke se paro de golpe para poder replicar ante el disparate que estaba diciendo su mujer._

_-que rayos estas diciendo? Por eso dejas el trabajo? Es algo muy estupido de tu parte.- _

_-no lo es, ya... Ya no soporto estar contigo, yo ya queria irme desde antes!, pero... Des-desde lo su-sucedido en tu ca-casa...- trato de continuar pero la voz grave del pelinegro la interrumpio._

_-ya entiendo.- ella levanto la mirada sorprendida. -si es por eso, sera mejor que te largues, no fuiste mas que un error en mi vida.- sentencio, Hinata sentia que el corazon se le partia en dos. Las lagrimas querian escurrirse de sus cuencas plateadas. Iba a decir algo mas, pero que mas podia decir? Ella misma acababa de mandarlo al diablo. Tomo aire y salio lo mas rapido de la oficina para evitar que el azabache la viera llorar. Apenas y habia cerrado las puertas de la oficina, escucho un fuerte estruendo aporrearlas. Se asusto y quiso ir haber que habia sido. Abrio lentamente la puerta y apenas se habia asomado para ver como un Sasuke destrozado, aventaba objetos y decia mil palabrotas, queria ir con el, pero no habia movido un solo musculo y vio que el Uchiha la habia volteado a ver, pudo observar que de los ojos negros salian lagrimas de amargura. Se maldijo en ese momento, el no tenia la culpa de nada y aun asi pagaba las concecuencia. Sasuke la veia con odio y no pudo evitar gritarle. -que no me escuchaste! Largate!-_

_Y con eso cerro la puerta y se fue, dejandolo solo. Sasuke por su parte siguio rompiendo todo lo que sencontraba a su paso. Dio un suspiro y se volvio a sentar en la silla de cuero, tomo una copa y se dispuso a olvidar sus penas en el alcohol."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-hime… **no recuerdas cuando toque a tu puerta** esa misma tarde? - ¡maldición! -"recuerdos amargos, muy amargos"- pensó en azabache, pero así fue, él fue esa misma tarde a la casa de la Hyuga para dejar bien en claro las cosas con ella. –Por supuesto no había sido suficiente todo lo que me dijiste en la oficina… no, no fue suficiente…- suspiro de nuevo y regreso a ver la fotografía que el tenia en su teléfono. – **te atreviste a decirme que ya no me querías… **y volviste a rechazarme, cuando **abrí la puerta de enfrente, escuche la puerta trasera cerrarse, seguramente tenias una puerta nueva… **¡maldición, Hinata! Fuiste la única mujer de enamorarme y romperme el corazón…- decía el azabache, cuando trato de aclarar las cosas y habia ido a verla, por unos vecinos se entero de que ella acababa de mudarse de nuevo a la mansión Hyuga. Fue un gran golpe para él. Uno muy grande.

.

.

.

.

"_Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que no se habían visto, Sasuke solo se dedicaba al trabajo, __**trabajando desde las siete a las once cada noche, ¡de siete a once!**__ –__**"vuelve mi vida pesada, **__pero mejor así y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie, a nadie…".- pensó el azabache, contrato a otra secretaria, por supuesto que no era tan eficiente como la Hyuga, era una tonta pelirroja que juraba, cada vez que se veía con sus amigas, que entre ellos tenían una relación fuera de lo laboral, a él no le importaba, si se hacia ilusiones en vano, era muy su problema, el solo se dedicaría al trabajo, nada mas._

_Pero en especial, en un día, le había llegado una invitación por parte de su abuelo. Diciéndole, o más bien, obligándolo a ir, ya que era un evento importante para la compañía. A él no le agrado para nada la idea, y como posdata le había escrito que tenia que llevar a una acompañante, casi quiso ir hasta la mansión de su abuelo y llegar ahorcarlo._

_Pero no podía matar a una pobre anciano, mucho menos si era de su familia, así que sin mas le dijo a Karin que fuera con él, ella mas que encantada acepto. Paso por ella esa misma noche y llegaron a una gran recepción, saludo a algunos empresarios y se distancio un poco con los demás._

_De pronto se escucharon unos aplausos, eso capto su atención. Pero en ese instante, pensó que nunca debió haber asistido a ese estúpido evento, ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba Hiashi Hyuga y un castaño menor que él, lo reconoció era Neji Hyuga, se encontraba tomado de la mano de a chica que alguna vez estuvo en sus brazos. Quería ir a golpearlo pero en su intento de ir se detuvo por la voz al micrófono del Hyuga. –quiero decir esta noche ante ustedes, que me encuentro feliz por la dedición de mi sobrino Neji y mi hija mayor Hinata.- Hiashi se apartó un poco para señalarlos con la mano, diciéndoles que se acercara y así el par de Hyugas lo hicieron. –ellos decidieron que en un par de semanas se casarían, por todas la leyes.- _

_El resto del público y empresarios reconocidos, aplaudieron y algunos se acercaban a felicitarlos. Diciéndoles que le deseaban buenos deseos a la pareja. Sasuke apretó los puños, y sin importarle, abandono a su suerte a Karin, dejo plantados a su familia y se retiro del lugar. Como sea tenia que hablar con ella._

_Hinata a la distancia, logro verlo, el corazón se le partió nuevamente, se sentía muy culpable con lo que le estaba haciendo, ya que no era justo lo que le hizo sin darle las razones exactas, pero ahí se encontraba, fingiendo que era una futura novia, la cual se encontraba dichosa por haber encontrado en "amor verdadero". Ella vio como había apretado los puños, de seguro se sentía furioso. Lo vio partir hacia la entrada del salón y vio que se iba, quería alcanzarlo pero recordó que no se encontraba sola, estaba casi toda la comitiva de su familia, su padre y su prometido y primo. Aunque quisiera salir de ahí no podía._

_Al pasar una hora, __alrededor de las 12:00 a.m. __logro decir una excusa y logro salir de ahí. Se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga y subió a sus aposentos. Cuando abrió la puerta ni se molesto en encender la luz, solo dejo su bolsa y con la ayuda de la luz de la luna se trato de desmaquillar en su tocador. Solo quería dormir, de tantas emociones y el poder verlo de nuevo, se le habían alterado los nervios, cuanto lo amaba, sino fuera por que su padre le había prohibido volver a verlo y que si no lo dejaba él personalmente se haría cargo de hacerle daño. No quería que eso pasara así que con la excusa de dejar el trabajo l__e__ había __roto el corazon__._

_Cuando logro quitarse todo el maquillaje, se puso de pie y se empezó a quitar el vestido que llevaba esa noche, estaba apunto de desanudar las cintas que llevaba en el cuello para dejarlo caer, hasta que escucho la voz grave de cierta persona en especial. -¿Qué ahora me harás un stripper?- giro rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su cama.__ N__i siquiera cuando había llegado, se había d__a__do cuenta de la presencia de él. _

_Sentía que la respiración se le iba de pronto, de solo ver y sentir la mirada pesada del Uchiha sobre ella, le quitaba el aliento. Él por su parte, no perdió tiempo y se puso de pie. Se acercó hacia ella y sin la menor delicadeza la cerco hacia él__ sujetandola de la estrecha cintura__. Ella quiso poner resistencia pero el aroma masculino la a turbio. El __azabache __sin mas tomo una de sus manos, provocando que las cintas del vestido se zafaran y quedara semi –desnuda ante sus ojos negros, sonrió, le encanto esa imagen._

_-¡Suéltame Sasuke! Me lastimas…- reprocho la peliazul_

_-¡mas me lastimas tu!- paso sus manos por su caderas y la alzo entre sus brazos. La coloco en la cama casi con fuerza desmedida y la puso a gatas. – ¿sabes?… jugare a tu juego Hinata, mientras hacemos lo que mas me encanta.- y dicho esto sin importarle mas, __se aparto y le arranco las bragas que tenia, la sostuvo con una de sus manos, mientras desabotonaba los botones de la camisa blanca, __se abrió __el__ pantalon __negro __y lo bajo lo suficiente __junto con sus boxers __para poder sacar su, ya algo erecto miembro._

_Hinata se sentía asustada, no sabia lo que pasaba, su sola presencia la aturdía. -¿Qué vas a…? ¡Ah!- trato de continuar, pero él ya había entrado en ella, mientras ésta, dio un grito de dolor ya que no estaba lo suficientemente húmeda como para evitar que le doliera la invasión del moreno. -¡Sasuke!- _

_-a-ahora… dime… Hinata, ¿a que estas jugando? ¿co-como es… eso de-de que te vas… a casar?- decía entrecortadamente mientras la embestía profundamente, seguía tan estrecha como recordaba, lo estaba embriagando de dolor placentero. -¡contesta!- le dio un embiste mucho mas profundo._

_Ella grito ante el último acto y trato de contestar. –mi-mi pa-padre me o-obli-go a… de-dejarte… ¡Ah!- decía entrecortadamente. Le estaba robando el aliento. –Que-quería pro-protegerte… yo…- pero Sasuke la interrumpió, mientras se detenía un momento._

_-¿protegerme? Pequeña, soy… un Uchiha, nadie… óyelo bien, na-nadie puede hacerme daño.- decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda__ y le desabrochaba el sosten__.__ Palpo los grandes senos de la peliazul, apretandolos juguetonamente.__ Dirigió sus manos nuevamente a sus caderas y las apretó fuertemente. –ahora, por ser una niña mala, te castigare…-_

_-¿porque?- pregunto la ojiperla._

_-por dejarme, por un tipo que podría pasar por tu hermano mayor…- dijo y la envistió mas fuerte. –dime… ¿a quien deseas?__- pregunto con posesion._

_-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! ¡Que ha-haces! Nos van a es-escuchar- decia avergonzada la morena, aunque habia poca gente el la mansion Hyuga, alguien podrias escucharlos o mucho peor, su padre y su primo llegarian en cualquier momento._

_-no... No me importa, ¡contesta!- el ojinegro quería escucharla rogar, despues de casi un mes sin ella, sentia que la anciedad le recorria por las venas. La embistio fuertemente, provocando que diera otro grito._

_-¡Ah! A... ¡A ti!- dijo casi sin articular palabra y con la falta de aire que el le robaba, estaba siendo mas rudo y eso, habia descubierto que le encantaba.- ¡A ti!_

_Sasuke sonrio complacido, pero su tortura aun no terminaba. -¿a quien amas?- la empezo a dar estocadas más rápidas. -contesta... Hime.-_

_-¡a-a-a ti!- grito mientras el tomaba uno de sus senos, ella trataba de sostener su cuerpo, ya que los toque electricos que sentia en la columna y en el resto del cuerpo, provocaba que perdiera las fuerzas en sus extremidades._

_-mas fuerte!- ordeno el azabache. Fue mas al fondo._

_-A ti!- grito ella._

_-di me nombre... Has que to-todos en la mansion nos-nos escuchen...- sentencio mientras volvia las estocadas mas fuertes, tocando el punto sencible que ella tenia, disfrutando de lo que tanto extranaba._

_-¡Sasuke Uchiha!- grito y sintio que todo su ser tocaba el placentero climax junto a el. Cayeron en la cama y terminaron, abrazados ella sobre él, sin ropa, disfrutando del aroma del otro y también la suavidad de sus pieles. Hinata levanto el rostro y lo beso. El le correspondio, la estrecho mas hacia su pecho. Hinata hablo con una voz cansada. -desde que nos separamos, habia extranado estar así contigo, Sasuke-kun, me... ¿Perdonas?- dijo con un tono tierno, haciendo que Sasuke riera al ver el brillo de alegria en sus ojos perlados._

_Le beso la frente y le respondio. -todo, absolutamente todo, Hime...- dijo mientras Hinata lo abrazaba. De pronto una idea traviesa le llego a la cabeza. -hagamos algo, ¿quieres?- ella lo miro con extranesa. El azabache continuo. -casemos...- dijo mientras sostenia el peso de ambos con sus codos._

_-¿Como? ¿Ha-ha-hablas enserio?- decia con una pequena sonrisa. El asintio._

_-busca tus cosas y vamos de aqui.- Hinata de la alegria se sento y se abalanzo hacia el pelinegro, besandolo mientras jugaba con el cabello rebelde negro._

_Cuarenta y cinco minutos despues, ambos ya habian preparado su equipaje y se dirigian hacia algun lugar. Ambos habian apagado sus telefonos celulares, no permitirían que nadie les arrebataran la felicidad."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-"pero nena, **desde que te amo,** he sido capas de todo… y no te dejare ir de nuevo tan fácilmente"- pensaba el pelinegro, tantas cosas pasaban, todo por el odio entre dos familias. Pero ya había aprendido su lección. No dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie les arrebatara la felicidad que tanto le faltaba.

-¡Sasuke-teme!- llegó gritando el mejor amigo del azabache, con la respiración un tanto agitada. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su novia. Coloco una de sus manos en su pecho, como tratando de evitar que el corazón se le saltara del pecho. -¡maldición, teme! **Estoy apunto de perder, de… per-perder la razón** y todo por culpa de tu abuelo y el padre de Hinata-chan.- el ojinegro le dio una sonrisa ladina a su amigo, guardo el celular y se puso de pie.

-¿ya es la hora, verdad?- el otro asintió alegremente.

-¡Si! Todo ya esta listo, ¡pero córrele que llegaras tarde a tu propia boda!- dijo y tironeo del brazo del moreno y tratar de llegar lo antes posible a la recepción.

.

.

.

.

**FIN ONE-SHOT.**

**~NOTAS DE AIKA: **

Perdónenme las faltas ortográficas por que sé que fueron varias :(

Primero que nada, quiero dedicar este shot a las personas que me mandan reviews en mis otros dos fic y en especial a DarkAmy-chan ya que fue una casi petición de ella xD aunque claro yo ya habia planeado hacer uno así.

Bien, como leyeron (o los que no se aburrieron en llegar hasta aquí, ya que no pensaba que me saliera taaaan largo D:) es otro one-shot y de verdad díganme si ¡les gusto! ¿Me merezco reviews por el intento? Hice lo mejor que pude. /. Ya que es mi primer lemon T_T

Bye, bye :D


End file.
